Clocks
by Crystal Jaganshi
Summary: Temari was never good at waiting. Tick Tock. She couldn’t understand. Tick Tock. Why wasn’t he here? Tick. Tock.


This fic was a rather contemporary one and the spacing was crazy on it. However, because ffnet is a dummy head, all the spacing and the visul effects of the spacing got lost. hopefully, the repetition will still create the same downward rush effect that I had orginall created. In order for the effect to work, you must read it SLOWLY!!! If you rush through, the effect is lost.

Clocks

Temari was never good at waiting. She was always the go getter, the outgoing type, never the one to sit still and be patient. But here she was waiting, waiting, waiting.

The clock hands seemed to force themselves foreword slowly,

tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock

tick tock tick

tock tick tock.

It was killing her inside. The blank stare of the wall. She couldn't understand. She saw nothing. nothing

n o t h i n g

n o t h i n g

n o t h i n g

n o t h i n g

n o t h i n g

n o t h i n g

n o t h i n g

n o t h i n g

n o t h i n g

n o t h i n g

n o t h i n g

Why wasn't he here? Where was he? Why was she here? What happened to him? What happened to her?

Why wasn't he here? Where was he? Why was she here? What happened to him? What happened to her? Why wasn't he here? Where was he? Why was she here? What happened to him? What happened to her? Why wasn't he here? Where was he? Why was she here? What happened to him? What happened to her? Why wasn't he here? Where was he? Why was she here? What happened to him? What happened to her? Why wasn't he here? Where was he? Why was she here? What happened to him? What happened to her? Why wasn't he here? Where was he? Why was she here? What happened to him? What happened to her?

tick tock tick

tock tick

tock

She felt water in her eyes and she rubbed her eye but they wouldn't go away. They wouldn't go away. They wouldn't go away. Away they would not go. Away they would not go. Go away. Go away. goawaygoawaygoawayGOAWAY!

Go away.

No stay, STAY!

stay away stay away stay

away stay away stay away

stay away stay away stay

Away? Stay?

tick

tock

tick

tock

She needed him to stay. The water would not go away. There was nothing. Where was he? The clock would not stop going tick tock. She was waiting. And she was alone.

alone

alone

alone

alone

alone

n o t h i n g

alone

alone

alone

alone

alone

go away

alone

alone

alone

alone

alone

STAY!

alone

alone

alone

alone

alone

Where?

alone

alone

alone

alone

alone

tick

alone

alone

alone

alone

alone

tock

alone

alone

alone

alone

alone

waiting

waiting. Alone. Waiting. Alone. Tick tock. Tick tock. Alone. Waiting. Alone. waiting. alone.

Tick tock

n o t h i n g

Where? Where?

Go AWAY!

STAY STAY!

tick tock tick tock

n o t h i n g

Why? Why?

n o t h i n g

Where? Why?

AWAY GO!

STAY STAY!

tick tock tick tock tick tock

alone alone alone alone alone alone alone alone alone alone alone alone alone alone alone

tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock

stay away stay away stay away stay away stay away stay away stayawaystayawaystayawaystayawaystayaway

tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock

Why wasn't he here? Where was he? Why was she here?

What happened to him? What happened to her? Why wasn't he here?

Where was he? Why was she here? What happened to him? What happened to her? Why wasn't he here? Where was he? Why was she here? What happened to him? What happened to her? Why wasn't he here? Where was he? Why was she here? What happened to him? What happened to her? Why wasn't he here? Where was he? Why was she here? What happened to him? What happened to her?Why wasn't he here?Where was he?Why was she here?What happened to him?What happened to her?

tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock

n o t h i n g

n o t h i n g

n o t h i n g

n o t h i n g

n o t h i n g

n o t h i n g

n o t h i n g

n o t h i n g

nothing

tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock

waiting, waiting, waiting.

waiting, waiting, waiting.

waiting, waiting, waiting.

waiting, waiting, waiting.

waiting, waiting, waiting.

waiting, waiting, waiting.

waiting, waiting, waiting.

waiting, waiting, waiting.

waiting, waiting, waiting.

waiting, waiting, waiting.

waiting, waiting, waiting.

waiting, waiting, waiting.

waiting, waiting, waiting.

waiting, waiting, waiting.

waiting, waiting, waiting.

waiting, waiting, waiting.

waiting, waiting, waiting.

waiting, waiting, waiting.

waiting, waiting, waiting.

waiting, waiting, waiting.

waiting, waiting, waiting.

waiting, waiting, waiting.

waiting, waiting, waiting.

waiting, waiting, waiting.

tick tock tick

tock tick

tock tick tock tick

tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock

tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock ticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktock

n o t h i n g

ticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktock

Where? Where?

ticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktock

Go AWAY!

ticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktock

STAY STAY!

ticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktock

alone alone alone alone alone alone alone alone alone alone alone alone alone

ticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktock

waiting, waiting, waiting

ticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktock

ticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktock

ticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktock

creak

tick

alive

tock

alive

tick

alive

tock

alive

tick.

Alive


End file.
